Photographic Heart
by Kitsune Rose420
Summary: CP Coulter's Dalton AU:Jude Alive! Jude comes to the Fair with the rest of the Fab Five to visit Blaine. Joshua comes to see Bailey. They bump into each other. Sparks fly!


_Title: Photographic Heart_

_Author: Kitsune Rose420_

_Disclaimer: I keep tapping my little, red heels together, but I still don't own glee. I most certainly have no claim over the wonderful warblerland of CP Coulter's Dalton, that I'm currently playing with. If CP Coulter, for whatever reason, hates me playing with her characters, all she has to do is say so, and this story gets to meet my friend, Miss Flamethrower. _

_Important Notes (Please read for my story to make more sense): CP Coulter's Dalton is a must read, before my piece of crap is even considered to be read; it won't make sense if you don't._

_Jude is alive in my story. Blaine transfers because of his lie to his father about him/Shane/Micah. Shane transfers to Walcott, Micah ends up in South Carolina under threat from Blaine's father, and Erin and Becca go to California because of some "negative feedback" about their relationship from Becca's church. Jude didn't die that day he "got mugged", but he did get severly beaten. He still attends Stanton HS, but without the Fab Five as backup this time._

_I wasn't sure what Joshua looked like, so I took some liberties. Don't hurt me! _

_(This starts during the Fair, after the dance-off and cookie debacle, but before all the Reed/Shane/Micah drama)_

The mismatched group of teens looked around the Dalton grounds, decorated for the Valentine's Fair, with curiosity and a little bit of apprehension.

Erin sighed, deciding she was going to have to be the one to break the tension, "Okay, this place is bigger than I thought. We're going to have to split up and search. Whoever finds him first, calls the others, and we'll pick a place for everybody to meet up?" Getting no response, the red head looks to her right, seeing three identical looks of bewilderment, "Come on guys, I'm sure it's not as large as it seems. It's just the whole fair setup that makes it appear like a castle. Let's get in there and find him!", and confidently walks into the festivities in search of their friend. After a few seconds of watching the space where the spirited girl was, the remainder of the group share a 'well, what can you do?' look. They split up, all going in different directions across the fair grounds.

Jude looked around the grounds, soaking in the overall gradure, until he sees a group of what appeared to be Dalton students, trying to fix some sort of problem with a cotton candy machine. Even from a distance, despite the loud yelling he can hear coming from the group, he can tell they're the best of friends. Determined to capture this moment, he fumbles quickly with his satchel to retrieve his camera, aiming it at the teens.

The young photographer looks through the lens and sighs, 'The whole picture isn't going to fit in the frame. Maybe if I just back up a little, I can get the whole shot-' His thoughts are interrupted when, while backing up to get his shot, he bumps into someone behind him.

Jude turns around quickly, lowering his camera from his face, "I am so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going-" He looks up to see the most beautiful guy he's ever seen, with his light brown hair and his bright blue eyes. The stranger stares back at Jude with an expression akin to awe. The Fab Five member realizes he's staring after a few moments, "Once again, sorry about almost knocking you over-"

That breaks the other out of his trance, "No harm done. I'm Joshua, by the way" he interrupts, holding out his hand.

Ducking his head, the shy photographer takes his hand, muttering, "I'm Jude."

They both feel the instant spark spreading through their joined hands. Joshua, after a brief mental argument with himself, decides that he must get to know this guy better, says, "Well, _hey Jude_", making Jude laugh a little at the reference, "I know we literally just met and everything, but would you like to-"

"Joshua!" Bailey exclaims, as he bear hugs his brother, "I didn't know you were coming today. I've missed you!"

Joshua smiles at his brother's enthusiasum, "I've missed you, too, bro. Have you met-" Joshua looks around for Jude, not seeing him anywhere among the array of people.

Bailey looks around confusedly, "Met who?"

Joshua sighs, eyes still scanning the crowd for the elusive photographer, "Just the most amazing guy I've ever met."

************Blaine & Tweedles Challenge************

Tweedles **must **say:

"Silly Rabbit"-Ethan or Evan, no preference

"Tricks (or Trix, your choice) are for kids"-Ethan or Evan, doesn't matter, to Blaine

-Extra points if Trix cereal (the actual cereal, not just the cereal name) is used in any way)

-**PLEASE LET ME KNOW (REVIEW ME THE STORY) WHAT YOU GUYS COME UP WITH!**

_For anyone who's actually bored enough to read any of my other crap, I know I haven't really updated them in a while. I'm sorry, but I was re-reading CP Coulter's Dalton recently, this idea came into my head, and the damn platypus threatened to do the chicken dance if I didn't write this. Oh, did anyone get the whole "Hey Jude" reference?_


End file.
